First Day
by Alan Wilkinson
Summary: The newest Astro Ranger gets his first battle (Yet another Simon story). Please R/R


****

Disclaimer: _Power Rangers belongs to Saban (lucky bastard!), Training Academy belongs to Spartacus. All of them._

**First Day  
by Alan Wilkinson**

Simon grimaced at the alarm that clanged throughout his room. "OK, DECA, I'm up." he grumbled. "What's going on?"

"You're needed. PR business."

"Public Relations? At this hour?" Simon asked, then realized he was being stupid.

"Nope." DECA replied simply. She would have been more sarcastic, except Simon was one of the few students who bothered to acknowledge her existence, which automatically put him in her good books. "All Astro's are to report to the Zord Bay."

"What about the Ninjetti?" Simon asked, already dressed.

"The Ninjetti have been on call three day's straight. They need the rest."

"And I don't?" Simon retorted sourly. "Ok. LET'S ROCKET!"

****

3-3-5-I7

When Simon materialised, the rest of the Astro's were already there, unmorphed.

"Remind you of anyone?" Carlos whispered to TJ.

"Yep." the Blue Ranger grinned. "Justin, back when we were the Turbo Rangers."

"We had that thought too." Ashley added.

"Nice to see the Slayer has so many fans." Simon said dryly, prompting a quartet of guilty looks. "Enhanced hearing, ladies and gentlemen. No point in whispering."

"Good, you're here." Andros said, startling everyone. He was morphed.

"That bad?" Cassie asked.

"I'm afraid so. The Ghost Borg are back."

"The Ghost Borg?" Simon echoed.

"The one's that attacked Billy and Kimberly?" Zhane put in.

"Right on both counts." Andros confirmed grimly.

"Where are Billy and Kimberly anyway?" Simon added. "From what I heard, their Ninja suits went through the Ghost Borg like Swiss cheese."

"That's Ranger Cranston and Ranger Hart to you." Andros pointed out.

"I _am_ aware of that." Simon replied, rolling his eyes. "Does he ever loosen up?"

"Never." Zhane grinned.

"Enough." Andros groaned, realizing he was out-numbered. "We need to move."

"One more time, then." TJ declared. "LET'S ROCKET!"

****

3-3-5-CJ

3-3-5-DJ

3-3-5-AJ

3-3-5-BJ

3-3-5-FJ

The Rangers materialized in the city center and quickly found their foes. "Let's get it on!" Andros declared. "Weapons, up!" In six flashes of light and a burst of flame, their Astro weapons appeared.

"SPIRAL SABRE!"

****

"LUNAR LANCE!"

"ASTRO AXE!"

"STAR SLINGER!"

"SATELLITE STUNNER!"

"SUPER SILVERISER!"

"DRAGON BLADE!"

They charged.

* * *

"How many of them are there?" Zhane asked, almost half an hour later.

"About thirty." Andros guessed.

"Trouble is the bastards keep coming." TJ growled. "CYCLONE SPIN!"

Simon silently agreed. They needed help. If not the Ninjetti...

"Justin, come in."

"What's going on?" Justin asked over the communicators, sounding irritated.

"Sorry to do this to you, but we need help in Angel Grove."

"I'm...kind of in the middle of something..." Justin sounded embarrassed.

"Who is it?" Karone asked sleepily.

"Never mind." Simon said dryly, breaking contact before Justin could think of something to say. _Way to score_ he added mentally, swinging around to decapitate one of the Borg. This time, it stayed down, fading away after a moment. _Finally!_

"Who were you calling?" Andros asked as the fight brought them near to each other.

"Just trying to call some help. Unfortunately the help is..." Simon paused as he tried to figure out how to break it to Andros that his sister was sleeping with a minor. Somehow he doubted the Kerovan would approve. "...actually, you'd better not ask."

"Any idea how we beat these guys?" Zhane interrupted before Andros could argue the point. He winked at Simon, a smile on his face.

"Yep. Decapitate them. Take their heads and they're ours."

"I'll go tell TJ." Andros said, and started to head in the Blue Ranger's direction.

"You overheard then." Simon commented.

"Oh yeah."

"Did you and her ever...?"

"Nope. Looks like Justin got that pleasure." Zhane chuckled, celibate by choice. It was, in fact, the reason he'd broken up with Karone in the first place. "Women. Go figure."

"Lucky bastard." grumbled Simon, who'd had celibacy forced upon him. "So, do we tell Andros?"

"Are you kidding?"

* * *

"Hey, Logan! So how'd it go?" Droz asked. A short distance away, Ashley was throwing up into a hastily provided bucket.

"Well, we got them all," Simon told him, "by cutting their heads off. If they do invade, we're going to need more blade weapons. Oh, and you might want to reverse your policy against giant robots. If they do manage to get to giant size, I'd hate to be stuck without the appropriate battle mecha."

"I'll think about it." the mechanic replied dryly.

"You did good out there." Cassie said, laying her hand on Simon's shoulder and quickly pulling it away again. _Oops_.

"Thanks." Simon muttered, blushing. "Is Ash...Ranger Hammond going to be ok?"

"She'll be fine. Get some sleep."

"Ok." Simon walked off, yawning, raising a hand in good-bye in Zhane's general direction.

"You know, I don't care what Andros says." The Silver Ranger said. "I still want him at my side in a fight."

"Here, here." TJ agreed.

"Like that one?" Carlos pointed out sardonically.

"I didn't say he wasn't Ranger material." Andros protested, overhearing. "I just don't think he's up to our standards yet. Let him study. He'll be better off for it. Besides, I would to, but there's more to being a Ranger than battle."

"I guess that's true." Zhane allowed.

"Thank you. By the way, during the fight, what were you two talking about?"

**End**


End file.
